The Revenge and Love
by King Bochum219
Summary: Hitam...Tentu saja. Di. pengelihatan ku hanya ada warna hitam. kebencian ini , kebencian yang membuat ku bisa untuk meraih kekuatan dan bisa membalas dendam . Namikaze Naruto anak yang melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh sebuah kelompok membuatnya mencari kekuatan di seluruh Britania. Kemudiab masuk disekolah yang bernama Konoha academi , ...bagaimanakah kisahnnya
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer** : [ Masashi kishimoto ] Dan [ Ichie isibumi ]

 **Rating** : M ( soalnya kgk tahu arti m , k , dan k )

" Hah...Hah...Hah... ."Terlihat disebuah hutan dengan pohon pohon yang besar , saat ini berlari seorang bocah berambut putih dengan napas terengah engah.

Melihat sebuah pohon yang memiliki lubang yang mirip seperti goa , Bocah berambut putih yang masih berusia 7 Tahun tersebut kemudian merangkak dan memasuki goa tersebut untuk dijadikan tempat bersembunyinya.

"Hiks...Tou-san...Kaa-san...hiks." Isak bocah tersebut sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam pertengahan lututnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Apa kalian menemukan bocah tersebut?." Tanya seorang pria dari sekolompok orang yang tiba tiba datang dan berkumpul di dekat tempat bocah tersebut bersembunyi.

"Hmmm...Bocah Namikaze tersebut sepertinya lolos." Jawab pria lain menjawab pertanyaan dari pria pertama tadi. " Tapi kita diperintahkan oleh *-sama agar cepat membunuhnya." Lanjutnya dengan disertai aura mana yang keluar membuat Bocah yang bersembunyi tersebut ketakutan.

Bocah tersebut baru saja melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh didepan matanya karena melindunginya. Dan , bocah tersebut berhasih lolos dan bersembunyi di goa ini karena sebelum kedua orang tuanya dibunuh bocah tersebut sempat diselamatkan oleh beberapa pengawal orang tuanya yang masih hidup dan saat ini ia tidak tahu nasib pengawal yang sudah menolongnya.

" Hoi kalian dia bersembunyi disini."Teriak salah satu dari keempat pria tersebut seraya melihat naruto yang bersembunyi di goa tempat pohon yang berada di depan para penjahat tersebut

Takut? Tentu saja! , bocah tersebut melangkah mundur dari tempatnya berjongkok tadi dan mulai bersiap untuk berlari. Namun...

wushh

bukhh

Pria yang berada di barisan paling kanan berlari kedepan bocah tersebut dengan kesepatan yang tidak wajar dan saat sampai di depan bocah tersebut kemudian pria tersebut memberikan sebuah pukulan berlapis mana keperut bocah tersebut.

" Ughh...uhuk...".Karena pukulan yang terlalu keras , membuat bocah tersebut terlempar kebelakang sejauh 10 meter sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Salah satu dari empat pria tersebut kemudian melangkah kedepan bocah tersebut kemudian menjambak rambut silvernya dan mengucapkan sesuatu didepan wajah bocah tersebut.

" Nee...Bocah!...Maafkan kami bila kami sudah membuat mu merasakan namanya pahitnya dunia. Aku sungguh kasihan , diusia yang masih belia kau sudah mengalami yang namanya pembantaian ufufufufufu...".Kata seorang pria yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompot tadi sambil tertawa.

"...Baiklah , Bocah. hmmm! atau Namikaze Naruto , aku akan menberikanmu kesempatan hidup sekarang. Tumbuhlah besar dengan kebencian dan dendam mu dan setelah itu bunuhlah kami."Kata pria tersebut kemudian berdiri dan melemparkan naruto kedahan pohon dan membuat Naruto meringins kesakitan.

" Tapi...Sebelum kau bisa membunuh kami suatu saat nanti. Kau harus bisa membawakan kami sebuah pedang yang ada di dalam Mountein Of Death dan serahkan kepada kami dan kalau kau mencari kami , kau bisa nencari kami dengan bantuan siapapun dan nama kelompok kami adalah..." Jeda pria tersebut sambil membuat lingkaran sihir diikuti oleh ketiga pria dibelakangnya, dan..."...The Killer White Wolf." lanjutnya seraya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Perlahan Naruto bangun dari acara tersugkurnya kemudian , menatap tempat para pembunuh itu dengan dingin.

" Aku pasti membunuh kalian , White Wolf..". kata Naruto dengan dingin kemudian menatap keatas langit dimana sang rembulan bersinar terang.

" Aku butuh kekuatan. tapi sebelum itu aku akan pergi kekota untuk membeli pakaian dan makanan dan kemudian berkeliling keseluruh benua Britania dan membunuh mereka." Kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

 **TBC**

etto...saat ini saya bawakan fic lain bertema isekai huwoo. Maaf sebelumnya di fic pertama saya ancur adur maklum saya adalah author baru.

Dan mennurut kalian ini bagus apa tidak? Dilanjutin apa gk? klo ada yg review nanti saya lanjutin tenang aja.

Dan di chap pertama ini cuma prolog kisah Naruto di masa lalu di chap 2 atau 3 nanti tempat Naruto dikenalkan atau disebut intro:3

jaa klo gtu sampau disini bye

Jaa nee~~

Fran out


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Dan Ichie Ishibumi.

Warning : Gaje , bahasa tidak baku , Bikin sakit , Typo and Dark

Pair : Naruto X...?

Chapter 2

Kota Konoha , merupakan kota yang berada di Kerajaan Elemental yang dimana seluruh penghuninya lebih dominan manusia dan terletak di sebelah selatan benua Britania .Benua yang dimana seluruh penghuninya terdiri dari berbagai macam Ras yaitu Manusia , Iblis ,Malaikat , Naga , dan Youkai.

Benua Britania memiliki 7 kerajaan yang dimana ketujuh kerajaan tersebut dihuni oleh masing masing kelima Ras diatas. Kelima kerajaan tersebut adalah Kerajaan Elemental untuk manusia , Kerajaan Underworld untuk Iblis , Kerajaan Heaven untuk malaikat , Kerajaan Drago untuk Naga dan Kerajaan Kyoto untuk Youkai.

Konoha academi , merupakan sekolah bagi para wizard, valkrey , knight yang berada di Kerajaan Elemental di Kota Konoha. Dahulu , Academi tersebut tercipta karena persaingan 2 Wizard yaitu Hashirama Senju dan Madara uchiha.

Selama persaingan kedua Wizard tersebut selalu ada dampak mengerikan dimana bekas pertarungan mereka selalu memjadi objek yang berbahaya. Seperti contoh hutan kematian , gurun iblis dan lembah akhir.

Tapi , saat pertarungan duel terakhir mereka. Mereka sepakat membuat perjanjian untuk berhenti berduel dan berdamai. Dalam kondisi damai tersebut mereka kemudian menciptakan sebuah sekolah yang diberi nama Konoha academi yang dimana Hashirama yang menjadi kepala sekolahnya dan Madara yang menjadi wakilnya. Dan sampai saat ini kepala sekolah dipimpin oleh Tsunade Senju , cucu Hashirama Senju.

Konoha academi juga merupakan sekolah yang 3 tahun lalu berhasil mendapatkan juara ke 6 dari pertandingan antar Ras yang diselenggarakan 4 tahun sekali. Dan ditempat inilaj juga merupakan tempat tokoh utama kita bersekolah.

Terlihat disebuah taman , duduk seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang memandang kelangit dengan mata yang sendu sambil mengusap seekor musang yang ada dipangkuannya.

Sudah lebih dari 11 tahun sejak kejadian tersebut dimana ia melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh sebuah kelompok yang bernama The Killer White Wolf. Dan pada saat itulah pemuda tersebut mencari kekuatan ke seluruh Kerajaan Elemental serta bertemu dan bertarung dengan orang orang kuat .Pernah dalam mencari lawan dan guru di seluruh Kerajaan ia hampir mati karena menghadapi Rintangan yang berat dan pelatihan yang berat tapi walaupun begitu Naruto berhasih mendapatkan kekuatan yang sepadan dengan semua itu.

" Sedang apa kau disini Naruto-Kun?." Tanya suara feminin dari arah samping Naruto dan berhasil membuyarkan lamuanNya.

" Xenovia , Kukira siapa !." Ucap Naruto kepada gadis berambut biru pendek yang sedang menatapnya dari samping tersebut , Bernama Xenovia Quarta.

" Hnmm , Seharusnya kalau orang bertanya itu harus dijawab Naruto-kun." Kesal Xenovia sambil duduk disamping Naruto sambil mengambil rubah orange yang ada di pangkuan Naruto membuat rubah tersebut bangun dan menggeram kesal kearah Xenovia .

" Maaf , aku tadi hanya memikirkan masa lalu ku saja ." Maaf Naruto sambil kembali memandang kelangit dengan tatapan yang redup.

" Memikirkan kedua orang tuamu?." Tanya Xenovia.

" Iya , begitulah ." Jawab Naruto tanpa menghadap kearah lawan bicaranya.

" Naruto , kau jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan terus. Semangat lah jangan menjadi lesu seperti ini." Kata Xenovia sambil memberikan semangat kepada Naruto. Tidak heran mengapa Xenovia tahu masa lalu Naruto karena dulu ia dan Naruto ialah sahabat seperguruan , Pada saat mereka berlatih seni berpedang dan refleks .

" Hn , akan kuusahakan ." Jawab Naruto dengan datar seraya berdiri sambil melangkah pergi dari taman itu. " Aku titip Kurama sebentar Xenovia."

" Ha'i ."

Di koridor yang sepi karena waktu pelajaraan telah dimulai. Naruto saat ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Trainning Ground 14 , yang berada di dekat hutan kematian.

Tidak sengaja dipengelihatan Naruto melihat seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh saat ini sedang dipaksa oleh sekumpulan murid laki laki dengan logo berbentuk aliran Mana di pundaknnya untuk melepaskan napsu mereka.

Gadis yang memiliki logo berbentuk Kapak menyilang dipundaknya hanya pasrah saat salah satu tangan yang dimiliki oleh sekumpulan murid dari jurusan Wizard yang mau menyentuh Payudaranya. Dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi , tujuannya hanya untuk mengambil barang nya yang tertinggal di Trainning Ground setelah Sparring tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka .

' Kumohon siapapun tolong aku .' Batin gadis tersebut seraya berdoa agar siapapun bisa menyelamatkanya Dari situasi ini.

" Ne...apa yang kulihat? , seorang murid dari golongan Wizard yang ingin melecehkan murid dari golongan Valkriey disini? ."

Mendengar sebuah suara seseorang yang mengganggu acara mereka membuat sekumpulan murid Wizard tersebut kemudian menatap kearah sumber suara tersebut. Salah satu dari murid jurusan Wizard tersebut kemudian melangkah kedepan dan berhenti didepan Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan merendahkan.

" Apa yang murid jurusan knight seperti mu lakukan disini hah? , menggangu acara kami saja." Teriak murid tersebut seraya memandang kesal Naruto yang hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar.

" Apa yang kulakukan? , tentu saja menolong seorang gadis yang saat ini tidak berdaya karena dikeroyok dan akan dilecehkan oleh sekumpulan murid dari jurusan sampah." Jawab Naruto dengan datar sambil mengejek sekumpulan murid dari jurusan Wizard tersebut dengan mengatakan sampah.

" Kau...Akan kuhabisi kau! " Ucap murid di depannya seraya merapalkan mantra sihir sambil meneriaki jurusnya.

 **" Firre ball."** Wushhj

Blarrrr

Bola api yang dikeluarkan oleh murid terasebut sukses menghantam Naruto , yang pada saat itu tidak bergerak dari temparnya. Tersenyum puas murid itu kemudiam berjalan kearah gadis dari jurusan Valkriey tadi yang saat ini menutup matanya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

" Saa...Mari kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda ."Ucap murid tadi yang memiliki perawakan rambut yang dikucir dan memiliki empat tangan sambil menyeringai kearah gadis tersebut. Namun..

" Hoamm., apa hanya itu jurus yang kau keluarkan Nee...senpai." Mendengar sebuah suara orang yang mereka kira tadi mati karena menerima serangan dari kidomaru membuat para murid tersebut memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Membalikan badannya , Kidomaru nama murid itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut kepada Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah datar karena berhasil selamat dari serangan sihirnya tersebut.

" B-bagaimana bisa?." Tanya kidomaru dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Hmm...apanya yang bagaimana?." Ucap Naruto dengan bingung menanggapi ucapan kidomaru .

" Teme...bagaimana bisa kau lolos dari serangan ku ?" Mengiraukan keterkejutannya Kidomari hanya memasang wajah kesal seraya menujuk Naruto dengan marah.

" Heh , untuk apa kuberitahu dan walaupun kuberitahu kau tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Naruto seraya mengambil posisi bertarunh dan sepertinya saat ini ia mulai serius.

" Waktuku terbuang sia sia karena meladeni kalian , jadi..." Jeda Naruto sambil menatap serius Kidomaru.

Wushh

Dukhh

Cepat. Hanya itulah yang kidomaru liat dari Naruto dimana pada saat itu Naruto berada di depannya kemudian mengilang dan muncul di samping kanannya sambil memukul pipinya. Kidomarupun terlempar kearah tembok yang berada dekat dengan teman temannya dan juga gadis tersebut dan membuat dinding itu mengalami keretakan seperti jaring laba laba.

" Kidomaru"

" Boss"

Teriak suara para anak buah kidomaru sambil melepaskan cengkraman mereka dari gadis tersebut dan membuatnya jatuh kearah lantai dengan keras.

" Boss , apa kau tidak apa apa?." Tanya murid bertubuh gempal kepada kidomaru dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" U-ugh , Sakon, Ukon , Jirobo cepat habisi dia ." Perintah kidomaru kepada murid gempal tersebut yanh bernama Jiroba dan kedua anak buah lainnya bernama Sakon dan Ukon.

" Baik, boss." Jawab Jirobo kemudian berdiri bersama kedua temannya dan setelah itu langsung memandang Naruto dengan pandangan marah dan dibalas denga. datar oleh Naruto.

" Kau , anak tengik akan merasakan sakit karena sudah membuat Boss sakit." kata Jirobo dengan marah. " Sakon , Ukon ayo gabungkan sihir kita." Ucap Jirobo kepada kedua bersaudara tersebut sambil mengucapkan mantra diikuti oleh Sakon dan Ukon.

Dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Jirobo bersama Sakon dan Ukon tercipta sebuah bola api raksasa yang memiliki suhu panas yang luar biasa yang akan dilemparkan kearah Naruto.

" **Great Firre ball ."** _wushh_ _' Heh ,_ bola api tersebut pasti akan membuat ku merasakan sakit bila terkena serangan itu ! , kalau begitu ... _ **wind robe**_ ' Batin Naruto seraya membuat sebuah jubah angin dari Mana yang membuat tubuhnya dilapisi jubah angin transparan.

 _Blarrr_ Saat bola api raksasa tersebut dilemparkan kearah Naruto kemudian Jirobo beserta sakon dan Ukon pingsan karena kelelahan sehabis mengeluarkan seluruh Mana mereka untuk membuat bola api tersebut.

Setelah debu yang disebabkan bola api raksasa tersebut kemudian menghilang dan terlihat koridor tersrbut mengalami kehancuran karena ditimpa jurus yang besar.

 _Tap_ _tap_ _tap_ " Heh , untung saja aku selamat ." Ucap suara yang berasal dari kepulan asap tersebut dan kemudian terlihat Naruto yang keluar dengan keadaan yang segar bugar kemudian menatap kearah Jirobo dan kawan kawan yang pingsan dan beralih kearah gadis berambut putih tersebut yang terkejut karena Naruto masih bisa selamat dari sihir yang besar dan kemudian kearag kidomaru yang syok.

" Lebih baik senpai pergi dari sini dan bawalah kedua teman senpai sebelum aku mematahkan tulang senpai ." Ucap Naruto dengan datar kepada kidomaru dan dijawab dengan angguakan kaku oleh kidomaru kemudian berlari menjauh sambil membawa temannya.

" Hah , dasar waktuku terbuang percuma gara gara ini ." Keluh Naruto sambil mengeluh dengan lelah kemudian melangkah kearah depan dimana gadis tersebut sedang duduk menatapnya.

" Hei , kau tidak apa apa kan? ." Tanya Naruto kepada gadis tersebut yang saat ini diam dengan sorot mata yang syok.

' Hah , merepotkan.'

 _puk_ " Hei , kau tidak apa apa ." Tanya Naruto kembali sambil menyentuh kepala gadis tersebut.

" H-ha'i , aku tidak apa apa. Arigatou etto..." Tersentak karena kepalanya diusap dan ditanya membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamuannya dan kemudian berterima Kasih dan kesulitab menyebutkan namanya.

" Naruto , Namikaze Naruto , kalau kau ." Mengulurkan tangannya kemudian Naruto memperkenalkan namanya.

" Namaku Rossweise , salam kenal Naruto -san." ucap Rossweise sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.

" Baiklah Rossweise , kau harus berhati hati sekarang mengerti, karena aku tidak akan pernah bosa berada di sisimu untuk menolongmu ." Ucap Naruto sambil menasehati Rossweise dengan tatapan datar dan tajam.

" H-ha'i , Naruto -san." Jawab Rossweise sambil menundukan kepalanya karena menerima tatapam tajam dari Naruto.

" Kalau begitu , Rossweise. Aku pergi dulu Jaaa." Pamit Naruto seraya berdiri dan melangkah kedepan dengan memasukan kedua tangannya di dalan saku celananya.

" Naruto-san , apa kita bisa bertemu kembali?." Teriak Rossweise kepada Naruto dan dijawab 'IYA' dan lambaian tangan. Mendengar balasan Naruto membuat Rossweise tersenyum sendiri tanpa menyadari seorang gadis lain yang saat ini menatapnya dengan intens

"...weise-chan."

"...sweise-chan."

" Rossweise-chan."

" A-ah , ada apa? Eh irina-chan? Sejak kapan kau disitu?." Kaget dari acara tersenyumnya gara gara dipanggil oleh gadis berambut Coklat Caramel dan kemudian Rossweise melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi tubi kepada gadi bernama Irina tersebut.

" U-ugh , Mou Ross-chan. Bisakah kau bertanya satu persatu kau membuat ku pusing ." Ucap Irina seraya menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia kesal. " ...Dan kenapa tadi kau menatap kedepan sambil tersenyum sendiri?."

" Ah , bukan apa apa hehehe , Dan mengenai pertanyaan ku barusan aku minta maaf." kata Rossweise sambil tersenyum.

" Hah , baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sensei menyuruhku menjemputmu karena lama sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?." Tanya Irina kepada Rossweise dan ditanggapi dengan kata ' tidak ' membuat Irina memicingkan matanya dengan penuh selidik tapi kemudian menghela napas.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Ross kita pergi." Kata Irina sambil melangkah pergi dan diikuti Rossweise dibelakangnya.

 **TBC.** _Huaaa , maaf minna kalau jelek dan hancur T-T , maklum masih baru. Saya baru bergabung di dunia ffn baru selama seminggu jadi blum terlalu pandai dalam penulisannya. dan di ffn chap 2 ini sy sedikit mengambil alur di ffn The worst one karya phantom senpai , dan sy akan meminta ijin darinya nanti hejrhe maaf sy up tanpai ijin soalnya identa udah menggebu gebu._ _XD dan perkenalkan sy fran dari lombok klo mau onfo tentang sy bisa add fb sy namanya kaneki ESport dan Sejiro ken oke itu aja_ _sayq out minna san :3 jaa ne_


End file.
